Electronic scorecards to keep track of the score in a game and in particular the game of golf, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,236 to Martz et al discloses an electronic scorecard for the game of golf. The scorecard includes a housing on which an array of keys and a display are located. The scorecard can be set to either a program mode wherein numerical golf course data, such as yardage and par values for the golf course to be played, can be entered via the keys, or a play mode wherein player scoring data can be entered via the keys. A microprocessor in the housing performs selected operations on the entered numerical golf course and player scoring data depending on commands entered via the keys. The results of these operations are then output to the display to allow the results to be visually determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,526 to McGeary et al discloses a golf calculator including a housing on which an array of keys and a display are located. A player can use the keys to enter numerical golf course data such as yardage and par values, as well as player scoring data, into the calculator. The keys can also be used to designate special contests between individuals or groups of players. A microprocessor in the housing performs operations on the entered numerical golf course and player scoring data depending on commands entered via the keys to calculate individual scores as well as appropriate scores for any designated special contests between players.
Although these prior art electronic golf scorecards exist, improved scorecards to facilitate use and provide enhanced features are desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel electronic scorecard for the game of golf.